The present invention generally relates to valves and more particularly relates to an electromagnetic valve.
DE 196 03 381 A1 discloses an electromagnetic valve of the indicated type which, for the purpose of attachment of the valve housing in the valve accommodating member, includes a magnet end plate having a clinched contour, on which a valve coil with a yoke ring is seated. The magnet end plate additionally receives the open end of a dome-shaped sleeve member. The valve seat is attached to a cylinder insert which extends into the sleeve member up to a magnet armature.
Consequently, the valve housing is comprised of the cylinder insert which extends into the sleeve member and the valve seat fastened thereto. The cylinder insert is made from a solid turned part due to the press-in force which acts upon the valve housing. The total manufacturing effort for the valve is relatively high.
An object of the present invention is to manufacture an electromagnetic valve of the indicated type with least possible effort and structure, and another objective is to limit the mechanical stress on the valve and to limit the necessary adjustment measures to a minimum.